


crowned (you my prince)

by radiantarrow



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, flowercrowns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiantarrow/pseuds/radiantarrow
Summary: It gets Youngjae thinking about Jaebeom in a flowercrown - a lot. When he’s laying beside Jaebeom, peppering his face with kisses; when he receives kisses on the top of his own head after he’s completed his task; when Jaebeom wakes up with his hair sticking out at all sides; when he rubs his eyes sleepily in the kitchen while standing in the middle of the room, still a little disoriented.Or Youngjae makes a flowercrown for Jaebeom.





	crowned (you my prince)

Youngjae has always believed in creating beautiful things - be it poems, songs, paintings or more mundane things, such as flowercrowns. He picked the latter up from his older sister when he was younger, barely in elementary, sitting on the grass at one of their many family outings and curiously peering at his sister’s hands as they worked their magic. The handiwork itself is pretty simple once you get the hang of it: create a hole in the stem of the flower by pressing your fingernail against it, grab the next flower and pull the stem through the hole, repeat.

He had started out pretty simple, wanting to get done with it as quickly as possible - patience is a virtue Youngjae simply did not possess, though he has definitely gotten better at it nowadays - and thus putting the holes at the very bottom of the stem. That meant he’d have to pick less flowers while maintaining a big radius.

As Youngjae grew older and started to realize that beautiful, good things, took time, he not only was willing to pick more flowers of different colors to have a full, more complicated, albeit small, flowercrown, it was also when he started carrying around a little notebook wherever he went. 

The notebook first contained simple phrases, ones his mind provided him seemingly out of nowhere as he took a walk to clear his head, or on the way home from school while taking in his surroundings. Phrases he’d, sooner or later, string together to make a short poem out of. The more the notebook filled, scribbles on margins and lines crossed out, the less he found himself sitting in the backyard with his sister and mindlessly working on a crown while talking to her.

Maybe it had been for the best, considering that the thoughts he had first strung together into poems soon turned into pieces of lyrics that he would try to find a melody for, perched on a stool behind the keys of his piano. 

He’s got his sister a lot to thank for, she was the one who had ignited his passion somehow, in the weirdest, most surreal way. He’s got her to thank for the love he receives daily, be it from fans or his members - people that light up his darkest hours with floods of green, six people he counts as family now, among them a person that he hopes to start a family with someday.

Youngjae has been on the receiving end of quite a few flowercrowns at fansigns, and he is always more than willing to put the colorful, big crowns on his head - they carry a meaning that others aren’t even aware of.

He finds himself in such a situation now, gingerly putting on the braided crown, hues of pink and blue decorating his long hair. He adjusts the glasses he’s wearing, lifts his hands up towards his head to make sure the crown won’t slip off because, be used to it as he may, the heaviness never ceases to be unfamiliar at first.

He hears the fans coo at him, he feels his cheeks heating up, even more so when his members start to compliment him. “Isn’t our Youngjae cute?,” Jackson asks the crowd and is met with enthusiastic cheers as an answer.

“The colors look really pretty. Youngjae you should wear light blue more often”, he finishes, a small smile on his face as he looks at the younger. Youngjae smiles back gratefully because he knows that no matter how much Jackson plays it up for the fans, his retorts are always genuine. 

He makes a mental note to add light blue to his wardrobe, simply because he doesn’t venture out of his comfortzone - consisting of white, gray and black - all too often, he’s a simple man. He highlights the mental note in four different neon colors when he sees Jaebeom nod along approvingly.

Youngjae isn’t the only one to notice this, he realizes, as Jinyoung brings the microphone up to his mouth and says “Jaebeom hyung seems to approve. I think some of you should bring along flowercrowns for him, too. Which colors should they be hyung? Any preferences?” he asks in a tone so sweet that, especially when paired with the grin on his face, is so obviously teasing, even Jaebeom can’t find a witty reply fast enough.

Rather than that, Jaebeom just settles with a quick “Orange, I guess.” and smiles back. It’s not only Jinyoung who raises his eyebrows in surprise and laughs along quietly, Youngjae giggles along in delight as well. He doesn’t think about it for a while, pushing it to the back of his mind during the fansign, and instead focuses on the task at hand - signing albums and interacting with the people in the room. 

He only remembers it later at the dorm, when Yugyeom is sitting crosslegged on the couch across from him in the living room, online shopping on his laptop while eating a bowl of cereal. Youngjae is quite amused by it, he doesn’t need a TV when he’s got Kim Yugyeom bringing a spoon to his mouth, opening his mouth unnecessarily widely, while not letting his gaze wander from the laptop in front of him for even a split second. 

He says something that vaguely sounds like "Youngjae hyung", so Youngjae hums to signal he’s listening. He chews a little more, Youngjae assumes it’s to be able to speak more clearly, and when he finally speaks up again he says “I found a blue sweater, come over here, maybe you’ll like it.”

Youngjae takes a peek and actually ends up liking how it looks on the model, he tells Yugyeom as much and then asks him to send the link because he’ll most probably end up buying it. 

That’s the moment Jaebeom decides to make an entrance, Nora in his arms, pressing light kisses to her head. Youngjae falls in love a little more, no biggie. Taking a break from his important quest of spoiling Nora rotten, he smiles at Youngjae and asks what he’s buying. 

Bambam, who had been quietly observing the scene unfold, says “A flowercrown for you.” with a straight face, only to crack up when Jaebeom scrunches up his face at the retort.

It gets Youngjae thinking about Jaebeom in a flowercrown - a lot. When he’s laying beside Jaebeom, peppering his face with kisses; when he receives kisses on the top of his own head after he’s completed his task; when Jaebeom wakes up with his hair sticking out at all sides; when he rubs his eyes sleepily in the kitchen while standing in the middle of the room, still a little disoriented. 

He thinks about orange and yellow flowers decorating his jet black hair, and when his imagination simply isn’t enough anymore, he orders bergonias to their dorm - mostly in yellow and orange, but he does order a few in white and pink as well.

He gets to work pretty quickly after the flowers arrive a few days later around noon, as Jaebeom is still back at the studio. He’s desperately trying to get Coco away from the flowers before she decides they’d make a pretty neat meal and ends up asking Mark to entertain her for a few hours in the end. It takes him a while - he hasn’t done this in what feels like forever - but once he’s done he’s more than satisfied with the result.

There’s not much to do now except for wait, and Youngjae decides to pass the time by stealing Coco back from her other dad and cuddling with her until his real cuddlebuddy, as he lovingly refers to Jaebeom - much to the older’s dismay -, returns. 

When said cuddlebuddy finally arrives back at the dorm and opens the door to their shared room, his gaze wanders from Youngjae and Coco (she’s trying, and succeeding, to escape from Youngjae’s grasp now that the door is open and she can leave) to the bright flowers that stand out in their monochrome room. He looks back at Youngjae, raises an eyebrow in question and lets himself plop down on the bed very ungracefully, almost crushing his boyfriend in the process.

Youngjae laughs at that, wraps his arm around Jaebeom’s waist and asks “Rough recording?”, Jaebeom nods before sitting up and asking about the elephant in the room, which, in this case, comes in pretty colors and is wound into a pretty crown.

“I made it for you,” Youngjae sits upright and walks over to the table to pick the flowercrown up “just ‘cause I think you’d look pretty in it, like a prince.” He sits down beside Jaebeom again, lifting the flowercrown up and waiting for Jaebeom to lower his head. He gently places it on his boyfriend, leans back and grins at the sight before him. Jaebeom looks incredibly soft like this, unstyled hair and baggy clothes, bright colors contrasting his dark hair while he smiles back softly. 

“Stay.” Youngjae requests quietly and once again lifts himself up, this time grabbing Jaebeom’s film camera. He takes a picture of Jaebeom like this - private, features relaxed and soft smile on his face. He’s already awaiting the day Jaebeom gets the film developed, as patience has never been his strong suit after all. 

He can learn to wait for beautiful things though - he can make a flowercrown from scratch, he can wait for the film to be developed, just as he has waited to find a love this wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> fellas i have nothing to say except for put im jaebeom in flowercrowns more often!!! oh and maybe say hi on twitter @cyjpher!!


End file.
